Work Day
by OmniStrife
Summary: Sequel to Sick Day. So Seph finally dragged Zack to work, almost literally, but Zack would rather do other things in the office. SZ, yaoi, lemony, M for language and mature content.


**Author's Note:** Yes, I am still alive. Just haven't been writing much lately. Hopefully that will change. It's the holiday season, and I always get all write-y around this time of year. Anyway, this is the sequel to "Sick Day", which can be found in my profile. Technically, you don't have to read the first one to get this one, but some of the running jokes are ... well, still running. XD It's highly advised that you read "Sick Day" first. :D

**By the way...** if you're familiar with my writing, you know what I'm about to say. But I'm going to say it anyway. **THIS IS YAOI. THAT MEANS ROMANCE BETWEEN TWO MEN. AND IT'S LEMONY. THAT MEANS IT'S FOR 18+ READERS.** Don't bitch if you don't like it. I'm not making you read it.

Now, with that said. Please enjoy, and leave a few thoughts behind. :)

* * *

Morning always came too soon.

It always made Zack feel sick to his stomach, but it was no big deal, and Sephiroth knew that. That's why, when Zack claimed he was feeling sick that morning, Sephiroth didn't buy it. The memory of the embarrassment Zack had caused him last time he tried to play sick was still all too fresh in his mind. And this was the reason he was sitting in a car with a heavily sulking Zackary Fair on their way to the office.

Zack had complained all morning, but Sephiroth actually physically got him out of bed, made him put on his uniform, and then carried him out of the house draped over his shoulder. Sometimes, there were only so many ways to get Zack out of the house, so this was sometimes necessary.

Zack's claim to be feeling sick was far from untruthful, but it happened every morning, and he always got over it after a couple of hours, so there really wasn't any reason he should be skipping work. That didn't mean he had to be quiet about it.

"You should have left me at home," he said grumpily, leaning his forehead against the glass of his car window.

"I'd rather not get another phone call in the middle of a meeting with the most important people in the company just so you can scream out to the world how much you want me to come home and fuck you," Sephiroth said in what was quite possibly the longest sentence he'd ever spoken before 7 a.m. in his life.

Zack couldn't help but grin at the memory. "You gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny."

"For you, maybe," Seph said as he turned into the Shinra employee parking lot.

Zack sat up and turned to look at him. "And you can't say you didn't enjoy what came afterwards."

"Of course I enjoyed it, but that is beside the point. The point is that our sex life does not have to move into the office." The General turned off the car and pulled the keys. Zack groaned.

"Come on… I don't want to go in… let's just go home, Seph."

"No, Zack. We are going to work. BOTH of us. You're coming if I have to carry you in like I carried you to the car."

Zack whined again and slowly opened his door, a look of complete disgust on his face. Sephiroth climbed out of his side and walked around to make sure Zack actually did get out of the car. The younger man stood slowly, slumping childishly and closing his door behind him. Seph locked the car and set the alarm before moving behind Zack and putting both hands on his shoulders to guide him into the building and into the elevator. Once the doors slid shut, the General let go of his second in command. Zack slouched miserably against the glass wall of the elevator, pouting pathetically at the city outside the window.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes a little. "Come on, you can't be that depressed." Zack said nothing and didn't move, making Seph feel a little guilty. He moved forward, knowing they wouldn't be seen, and slid his arms around Zack's waist from behind, holding him gently. Zack sighed and leaned back against him, his mood lifting a little just from the simple touch. For once, Zack was glad the elevator ride was so damn long.

Sephiroth kissed Zack's temple, resting his lips there afterwards. They stayed that way for a few moments before Zack turned his head a little to nuzzle his nose against Sephiroth's jaw. The General dipped his head, touching his lips to Zack's in what started as a loving kiss, but gradually progressed to something more, something a little hungrier. Their tongues danced intricately as they pressed closer. They didn't even notice when the elevator dinged on the 69th floor and the doors slid open. Zack's arms circled Seph's neck and pulled him down further as Sephiroth pulled him closer. A sudden loud whistle made them jump apart, eyes wide and blushes taking over their faces as Cindy the secretary catcalled them.

Zack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while Sephiroth stormed out of the elevator and right into his office, leaving Cindy giggling at her desk. Zack stepped into the front part of the office, winking at Cindy as he passed her and moving between the two giant staircases that both led up to the President's office. Something that always amused him was the fact that Shinra thought that no one would bother trying to get him in his office if they knew they had to get passed the office of the great General Sephiroth first.

He stepped into the room to find Seph busy at his desk, obviously trying to distract himself. Zack closed the door behind him and moved to Seph's desk, and around to Seph's side, leaning his hip against the edge of it casually, arms crossed over his chest as he gave his lover a look that was somewhere between "I love you" and "I want in your pants".

Sephiroth knew the look all too well. "Zack, we're at work, which means you need to be over at your desk, working."

"Eh, I think I'd rather stay here," Zack said as he slid onto Seph's desk. Sephiroth sighed and went back to looking over the paperwork in front of him. Carefully, Zack picked up the small stack of papers and moved them, clearing the space in front of the General so he could slide himself over, putting his legs on either side of Seph's chair.

He rested his elbows on his knees and propped his head on his hands. "I can think of so many things that would be more interesting than doing paperwork."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes a little, mostly to cover up his interest in Zack's actions. "And these things would involve what?"

Zack looked like he was thinking, even as he slowly moved himself down so he was straddling Seph's lap. "Well honestly, a dentist appointment would be more interesting than paperwork, but neither of us is a dentist so that doesn't do much." He wound his arms around Seph's neck, noticing that the older man's arms automatically wrapped around his waist. "Although… I wouldn't mind playing doctor," he said with a grin.

Sephiroth accidentally chuckled. "You're such a brat, Zack."

The Lieutenant grinned. "So you've said before." He moved forward a little, running his tongue along the outside of Sephiroth's ear and grinding their hips together a little. "Come on, Seph… don't you think it'd be hot…? Knowing anyone could just walk in here… security cameras on… Gives you kind of a rush to know that someone could be watching…"

Sephiroth was having a hard time thinking clearly as he felt Zack rub over him. "Zack… we can't do this here…"

"Why not?" Zack asked, gently scraping his teeth over a sensitive spot just under Seph's ear.

The General's breath hitched. "Be-because… it's… unprofessional… and against protocol… Hey, get your hand out of there!"

Zack chuckled as he slid his hand out of Sephiroth's overcoat and sat back. "Maybe you should start wearing a shirt under this thing then. This little open part here makes me want to just rip all your clothes off."

Sephiroth still hadn't removed his arms from around Zack's waist, telling himself it was only because he didn't want the younger man to fall and hurt himself. "I would appreciate my clothes being kept in one piece."

"Spoilsport," Zack accused as he leaned over again, slowly pushing their lips together. Sephiroth couldn't help but kiss back, especially when a searching tongue gently pried his mouth open and tangled with his own. Zack pressed forward again, starting a maddeningly slow gyration of his hips against Sephiroth's, wringing a deep groan from the older man.

A sudden ring pierced through the silence and made them both jump. The General looked at his desk phone, making a face at it as he hit the speakerphone button because Zack was preventing him from leaning far enough to pick up the receiver. "General Sephiroth," he said.

Zack grinned. He liked the speakerphone. But Seph caught the grin and immediately put a hand over Zack's mouth, knowing what he was remembering. Zack pouted.

"Sir," came Cindy's voice from the phone. "You have a call from Heidegger."

"Put him th—" Sephiroth cut himself off as he felt Zack's tongue slide between his fingers. "Uh, y-yes, put him through."

Zack smirked as Seph's hand relaxed enough for him to move it around. He grasped it gently by the wrist and pulled down, taking the middle finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Sephiroth faltered a little.

"General," Heidegger said as soon as he was connected. "I am calling to inquire about those SOLDIER reports I dropped off yesterday."

Zack slid his tongue down to Sephiroth's palm, kissing it before going back up and taking in the ring finger to suck on, silently snickering around it as Seph fought to remain composed. "They're… not quite done yet."

A gruff sigh came over the speaker. "I want them on my desk by closing time."

"Yeah, sure," Sephiroth mumbled, completely distracted as Zack once again slid his hand under the black leather of his coat to tease a nipple, his mouth still working his fingers.

Heidegger mumbled something about a "stupid kid" and hung up without actually ending the conversation. Sephiroth turned the phone off and looked at Zack, trying to push a glare out but not quite managing to be as scary as he wanted to be, as was usually the case. Zack just smiled sweetly, tonguing the spaces between Seph's fingers again.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

Zack didn't bother with words. His mouth was busy anyway. He just shook his head, sliding two of the older man's fingers into his mouth this time. Sephiroth gave him a flat look. "Keep it quiet and discreet."

Zack looked like he had just been given ten million gil. He let go of Seph's fingers in favor of his lips, pressing close and wrapping his arms around the General's neck. Sephiroth let him do as he pleased, holding him around the hips to steady him. Zack broke the kiss, dragging his lips and teeth gently over Seph's jaw until he got to his right ear.

"I want you," he whispered, punctuating the declaration with a tilt of his hips.

"Obviously," Seph replied smugly as he moved a hand down to the hardness between Zack's legs to give it a gentle squeeze. Zack moaned a little in response.

"Discreet, huh?" Zack asked breathily, not sure if he could stick to that demand.

"Discreet."

Taking a deep breath to calm his hormones somewhat, Zack lifted himself off Seph's lap, unbuttoning his pants in the process. He turned around and sat back down, making it so he was facing the same direction as Sephiroth. As strong arms wrapped once again around his waist, he leaned back comfortably, resting his head on Seph's shoulder and turning to kiss at the side of his neck.

Sephiroth growled quietly as he felt teeth nip his skin. He slid his hands down Zack's torso, taking advantage of the unbuttoned pants and slipping his hand in to touch teasingly. Zack's breaths picked up, the hot air sliding over Seph's neck and making gooseflesh rise.

"Come on, Seph…" Zack whispered, rolling his hips purposefully. "Fuck me…"

"You want me to fuck you?" Seph growled lowly, having learned long ago that the word "fuck" coming out of his mouth in any context turned Zack on to the point of madness.

And it worked. "Come on," Zack groaned, rolling his hips again and rubbing his ass over Seph's groin. "Come on, Seph…"

Sephiroth mentally grinned. He had Zack in the palm of his hand. Literally. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget how to walk." As he spoke, his voice husky and low, he made a point to breathe over Zack's ear, rubbing his lips against it as he spoke.

Zack was so far gone already that he was sure if Seph spoke any more that he'd just come right there and be done with it. He didn't want that, so he slipped his hands behind himself to unlace the front of Sephiroth's leather pants enough to gently let the man free. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that Seph was not only wearing Zack's favorite Seph-pants, but also the fact that he was going commando, two things that made the Lieutenant crazy with lust.

Sephiroth hissed a little as Zack's fingers closed around him gently. He removed his hand from Zack's pants and used it to nudge the cloth away just enough to grant him access to all the important parts before pulling a drawer open from his desk and grabbing the extra tube of lube he always kept handy. One never knew when one would be in desperate need of lubrication.

Zack was wiggling impatiently, his pants around his thighs and his legs spread as wide as they could be over Seph's. He watched in anticipation as the General leisurely coated two of his fingers with the lube, letting out a sudden moan when teeth bit down rather harshly on the skin of his neck before a hot tongue soothed it over.

"Seph… come on," he repeated, squirming. Sephiroth chuckled a little, tracing his oiled fingers over the small of Zack's back and into the cleft of his cheeks to press against his opening. The younger man's breath hitched as he waited for that initial penetration, but it didn't come, and he whined.

"What do you want, Zackary?" Seph whispered into his ear.

"Seph…" Zack panted, not really having the brainpower to manage much more than that.

Sephiroth moved his fingers a little, stroking the sensitive skin nearest them. "Do you want me?"

"Yeah," Zack gasped rather unintelligently.

"Like…" Seph started, slowly slipping one finger in. "…this?"

"Mmm," Zack managed. "C'mon…"

Seph started to pull his finger out. "Maybe I'll just wait a few minutes. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Tease," Zack gasped, shifting his hips.

"Only because you love it," Seph whispered, pushing his finger back in and adding another. Zack moaned, and Seph could feel him tensing and relaxing around his fingers. Releasing a breath, the General nibbled gently on Zack's neck. "Are you ready?"

Zack nodded quickly, giving an insistent push of his hips. Sephiroth removed his fingers and picked up the lube, making sure to use a generous amount. Zack moved accordingly, waiting until Seph was ready. The General placed a gentle hand on Zack's hip, pulling down lightly to tell him it was okay. Slowly, Zack moved himself down as Seph guided himself in. Zack had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. Sephiroth seemed to have the same problem as he rested his forehead against the back of Zack's shoulder, breathing hard to keep any sounds from breaking free.

Once they were settled, Seph shifted his hips experimentally. Zack let out a quiet sound and leaned back a little more heavily. One of his arms came up behind him to circle around Seph's neck as best as it could. Sephiroth kissed the corner of Zack's mouth as he shifted again, but he couldn't really get in any good movement because Zack was on top of him.

"Move, koishii," he whispered, gently scratching his fingernails over the younger man's hipbones. Zack did as he was told, rolling his hips and setting a rhythm that had both of them fighting hard to keep quiet.

Sephiroth realized quickly that he could get more leverage if the chair were lower to the floor, so he reached down to the side without stopping his movements and pulled the little lever that would move them down. The movement caused Zack to drop down heavily onto Seph's lap, pushing a startled moan out of him as his prostate took a direct hit. Seph made a mental note to perfect that move in the future.

As their speed slowly increased, Sephiroth reached around and slid his oil-slicked hand down to Zack's erection to stroke him in time with their movements. Zack turned his head a little to pull Seph into a kiss. The General's hand sped up as their mouths devoured each other. Zack could feel himself on the verge of release. It was so close…

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, giving the two men only a few seconds to stop their movements and pull themselves forward so their legs were under Seph's desk before the door opened.

"Right in here. Sir, Reeve's here for your appointment," Cindy said cheerfully as she all but pushed Reeve into the room. "I'll be out at my desk if you need me!"

Zack was trying to subtly catch his breath, annoyed that his release had been delayed. He could still feel Seph inside him, pulsing and hot.

"Um…" Reeve said, looking at them unsurely. "If you don't mind my asking, General… why is the Lieutenant sitting in your lap?"

Sephiroth swallowed, trying not to move and risk moaning. "I… was cold."

Even Zack looked confused by that. Reeve raised an eyebrow. "You were cold?"

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably and completely regretted it as Zack squeaked a little. "Yes, I was cold."

Reeve shook his head a little to clear it. "All right, you were cold."

"And I was lonely," Zack piped in, earning a pinch on the ass from Sephiroth.

"I'm not going to ask. General, we need to go over the plans for the new building you offered to oversee during construction in Sector 4."

Zack gave an impatient squeeze of his muscles, causing Seph's voice to crack a little as he started speaking. "Y-yes… I'll, um… Can't I just sign something stating that I'll be there?" Sephiroth asked, sounding slightly stressed.

Reeve glanced between the two. "I… suppose. I can have the contract drawn up immediately."

"Do it," Sephiroth said quickly, purposely adding a bit of growl to his voice. Reeve shrank back slightly.

"Good, then. I'll, um… I'll get right on that. Good seeing you." He bowed slightly and left as quickly as he could, sensing the tension in the room.

Zack let out his breath when he was gone. "That was annoying."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Zack's middle, holding him gently. "This was your idea."

"And I intend to finish it," Zack whispered, giving a little roll of his hips. Seph hissed in a bit of air, countering Zack's movement with his own. Gradually, they worked back up to the pace they had set before they were interrupted. Seph reached down again to stroke Zack, squeezing gently and giving little flicks of his wrist to speed up the process because he wasn't sure how long he could last. Zack rocked his hips against Seph's, twisting a certain way so Seph was stroking his prostate with every thrust. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff with a rope tied from his waist to a tree, and all he had to do to jump was break the rope.

Sephiroth felt Zack tense. He tilted his head to whisper in the younger man's ear, making sure to breathe hotly over it. "Come for me, koishii." With one final stroke, Sephiroth crushed his lips to Zack's to catch his cry as he came, his muscles contracting and tensing sporadically around Sephiroth's erection. A cry that echoed Zack's left the General as he came as well, the muscles around him milking him dry.

Zack slumped back against Seph comfortably, catching his breath. Sephiroth kissed his temple tiredly, resting his forehead against the soft black hair. They stayed that way for a few moments before Zack tilted his head up, kissing his lover's soft lips gently.

"_Aishiteru_," Sephiroth whispered when they parted.

Zack smiled softly. "_Soshite_."

For a short while, they stayed that way, catching their breath and calming their bodies. Zack reveled in the feeling of being filled, resting his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder and closing his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips. Seph held him gently, only stirring when his eyes happened to glance at the now-messy pile of paperwork that had been haphazardly strewn across his desk.

"Zackary," he whispered, letting his lips brush against the Lieutenant's ear.

"Hmm?" Zack grunted, not moving.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes a little, hiding the smile that wanted to come out. "While this is very nice, we should get back to work."

"Pfft," was Zack's reply. He was far too comfortable, and his favorite feeling in the world was the close physical connection between them that he could only get at times like this.

"Come now, Zackary," Sephiroth purred.

"Just did, thanks," Zack said smartly, cracking an eye open at him and grinning. Sephiroth again fought the urge to show any amusement.

"I need to get back to work. Unless you want to do this paperwork for me and hand it in to Heidegger." Zack just shuddered at the thought of the leader of the Peace Preservation Department. Seph arched a silver eyebrow. "I didn't think so. Now, up."

Zack groaned, deciding to indulge Sephiroth in favor of getting more attention later. He slowly pulled himself away, fixing himself and pulling up his pants as Sephiroth straightened up behind him. Zack strolled over to his own desk, frowning a little at the chill it seemed to carry as he sat down. He didn't feel like working yet, so he just sat in his chair, spinning it back and forth and watching Sephiroth.

The General took a minute to look up from his resumed paperwork. "Can I help you, Fair?"

Zack chuckled quietly and laughed. "Nope."

Sephiroth arched that eyebrow again. "Then I'd advise you to start your work."

"Pfft." The Lieutenant spun his chair in a complete circle, looking up at the ceiling. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and went back to work. "At least no one caught us," Zack said with a grin.

"Yes, we were lucky this time. I don't think we should take the chance again."

Zack pouted. "Spoilsport."

Sephiroth glanced up at him. "So you've said before."

Zack laughed quietly, finally settling in to get some work done, content with the fact that they had gotten away with something so scandalous. A long while later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sephiroth called, not looking up from his work. Zack turned his eyes to the door curiously.

Cindy pushed the door open. "Um, a Turk is here to see you, sir."

Sephiroth looked up at her. "Send him in, then."

Cindy nodded and backed out of the way, letting in a very smug redheaded Turk. Sephiroth looked at him expectantly. Reno just grinned, fanning himself with a small, slender box.

"Yes, Reno?" Sephiroth inquired. Reno chuckled mischievously.

"Saw a real interesting thing earlier, yo," he said, grinning. The box in his hand came into their view, and both pairs of eyes looking at it widened immeasurably. "Apparently it was a good day to hack into the security camera system."


End file.
